Love and the Living
by Halifaxisdivergent
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. I've been abused and told I'm worthless, but im going to break through and become who I'm meant to be. I will be dauntless. I will be brave and peaceful and honest and selfless and intelligent. I will be me. This is without a war by the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction everyone. Please don't hate and send rude messages. I don't mind constructive criticism though. Throughout this story I'm going to be wrong about buncha things mainly being time-frame issues like when** **Tobias and Tris kiss in the story, though that comes much later. So my time-frame will be off by a few days sometimes weeks, I don't know. Anyway read on.**

Abnegation, a place revered for its kind, helpful people. I guess I'm kind, and maybe a little helpful. Not so much though, maybe that's why Marcus hates me so much. I don't know and particularly don't care. I am Halifax Hage-Eaton, or just Eaton, which ever floats your boat. My mother Evelyn Eaton died, when I was 5, but my father, not that hideous beast Marcus, my _real_ father, whom I loved- love, I mean, died when I was 2. His name was- is Patrick Hage. He and my mother were never married, but they loved each other and when he died, my mother, crazy with grief married another man. _Marcus_, an abusive, horrid, repulsive man I can't stand to look at. They had my baby brother, Tobias. I loved- love, Tobias with all my heart, and when he was 3 and I, 5 Evelyn passed. Marcus did hit my mother a few years before her death, but for Tobias and me it only got worse. He would throw glass things, cups, plates, and vases, until I laid bleeding on the floor, then he would pick me up and make Tobias sit and watch him beat me. Every time I mouthed one thing before I blacked out from pain,

"Be brave, Tobias, Be brave."

Today though is a new day. It is the day of my Choosing Ceremony. I will be administered the test, and given results, then the next day I will go to my choosing ceremony, where I will decide where I want to spend the rest of my life. It is a huge decision and for me, a life-threating one. If I stay here, Marcus will eventually kill me, but I couldn't leave Tobias with him. I do know one thing about the faction I will choose tomorrow, that if I choose Abnegation, If Marcus doesn't kill me first, I will kill myself.

**Sorry for extreme shortness that's just the introduction though. SOOOOO….. That's Halifax for you, well at least the beginning of her. She loves Tobias, but hates Marcus, what ever will she do! If you read, and liked what you read please review I need to know someone is interested.**

**TTFN- Halifaxisdivergent**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to Shannon Murray for reviewing my story. Even if it's only one, it's still a start. Thank you for your time and I hope you'll continue reviewing.**

I peel my eyes open and stare at my drab, dull, grey ceiling. _*Knock Knock* _I roll out of my bed and head for my bedroom door. It's Marcus.

"Yes?" I question timidly, although tired.

"You need to get the Hell up. You're…_Choosing Ceremony_ is today." Marcus spits _Choosing ceremony_ at me and I know he knows that I'm debating whether or not to leave.

I nod and slam the door in his face. I pull on some gray, baggy clothes and brush my hair, pulling it into a high ponytail. I hear Marcus spitting some things at Tobias, but, thankfully, I hear no hitting or yelling.

I open the door and see Tobias do the same as me. Slam the door in his face. I hold in a snicker, I head down the long eerie hallway towards the kitchen and chew some old granola slowly as Marcus and Tobias drag themselves into the kitchen. I stare at them as Marcus goes to make himself some oatmeal, Tobias sits down next to me. I hand him some Granola, as an abnegation he should say thank you, but he doesn't. It's a quiet understanding between the two of us, '_What's yours is mine, as long as we have _that_ as a father' _I had told Tobias that one morning at breakfast as I slipped him some of this very type of granola.

"Time to get going." Marcus grunts. Tobias and I grab our plain bags and head with Marcus towards the door.

"See you after school." Marcus snarls. He stalks toward the West part of the city, to his job as Abnegation leader. Tobias and I head towards the Hub which isn't too far away to walk. The walk is roughly fifteen minutes, and Tobias and I walk it in a comfortable silence. Until that silence is broken by and uncomfortable question, "Which faction are you choosing?" It's Tobias. I'm silent. "What ever the test tells me, Tobias What ever the test tells me."

**Alright! Sorry for the shorty, but I'm trying to get it started. Well that was pretty much just waking up and heading to school, but it shows through to Halifax's Personality so I'm just getting started. Thanks Review, Favorite, and follow.**

**TTFN- Halifaxisdivergent**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you Windchimed for reviewing my meager story. It makes this all worthwhile, also No Halifax is not based off of me, and she just shares my nickname. This will be longer, as it has the aptitude test in it. Next chappie will be Choosing ceremony.**

We arrive at school shortly. Tobias departs to his younger year classes, and I watch him go until he disappears into his class. I walk up the hallway and into the cafeteria, Erudite students go on about their loud, smart-alec discussions, Candors talk loudly and gesture wildly as they debate on random things, Amity braid each other's hair, and Dauntless stand on their chairs yelling, "Pansy-Cake!" as loud as they can. Then I spot them, a quiet group of Abnegation in the middle of the cafeteria. I walk to join them, and a girl called Trudy smiles, "Hello Halifax, how are you today?"

I fake-smile back, "Good, Trudy, good, how are you?" I take a seat across from her and her golden-brown eyes sparkle, "Feeling alright, Nervous?" She asks with a un-Abnegation glint in her eyes.

I know she will not stay in abnegation, that is for certain.

I nod, with a queasy stomach, "Yeah, you?" I question, eyebrow raised. Trudy nods forcefully, "Very much so." She says quietly.

I lean back in the chair and my back stings from the wounds left there by Marcus. Trudy's eye sparkle brightly and I can't hold in a smile, we would be very good friends.

A few Erudite men walk in, followed by two candor women, One dauntless woman, and two abnegation, a man and woman. I cannot be tested by one of my own faction, so I won't get either of them. The Erudite men call out a few people, then the Candors. The dauntless woman looks at her clipboard, "Eaton, Halifax?" she calls, brow raised. I stand and wave at Trudy; I probably will never see her again.

I follow the young woman down a long grey hallway. We pass a series of doors, and we finally stop at one of the ordinary doors and she opens it. "I am Tori Wu," she smiles, "I will be your tester, please take a seat."

I bite my tongue, I don't want to sit I'm too nervous, but I do. She taps some buttons on a large machine and hooks me up to some wires. "Drink this, please," Tori says it kindly, her short black hair bunched behind her head. I grab a fistful of my own black hair, pulled into a ponytail. I take the green, swirling liquid and down it quickly. It doesn't sit right in my stomach. I am pulled into a simulation.

I wake up and I'm sitting in a place that looks like the cafeteria. I'm sitting in a chair and there is only one table and it's in front of me. On it, in a basket, is a knife. In the other is a piece of cheese, it looks old and useless, but it's probably useful, this _is_ a simulation after all. An old scraggly woman stand in front of me, I immediately dislike her. "CHOOSE!" she screeches. I narrow my eyes, "No," I growl simply, crossing my arms smugly. "CHOOSE or be killed," she snarls. I scoff, this is a _simulation_, so how would I die? "Fine," I grab the knife and toss it at her hard, and it sinks into her stomach, she crumples. I grab the cheese as well, "Teach you to yell at me." I spit.

The scene changes and I'm in a gray room. I hear a door open, but there is no door. Suddenly, I hear a dog snarling. I turn around and see a black dog, it's fur raised, eyes dilated, drooling as it snarls at me. I laugh. Laugh in the face of danger, death, and destruction. I toss the cheese carelessly at it and it leaps up to catch it. All of a sudden the dogs face changes into that of a puppy, and it jumps toward me, Panting and wagging its tail. I rub its head, not necessarily wanting to pet it.

I hear another door open, still no door is visible. A little girl's voice yells, "Puppy!" I turn and sure enough there is a little girl standing there. The dog's fur rises again and it doesn't look like a harmless puppy anymore. It leaps toward her and I tell myself, '_just a simulation, just a simulation.'_

I still jump towards the dog and grab it expertly on its scruff so it curls into a ball, yelping quietly. The girl is gone.

The simulation changes again, and this time I'm on a train. I look down at a man who is reading a newspaper. It says, '_Horrible murder apprehended!' _ My face scrunches up in distaste; murder is very uncommon in Abnegation.

The man lowers his newspaper and holds it towards me. "Do you know him?" He asks, tapping the man on the front of the paper under '_Murderer'_. In an instant, he looks very familiar. A lump rises in my throat, "N-No, sir" I say quietly, "If you knew him you could save me!" he screams.

I suddenly get very upset, I almost cry. "_Just a simulation!" _ My brain screams.

I burst out "I wish stuff like this," I grab the newspaper and point at the front page, "Would stop! Why is everyone so hateful! Why is murder considered a horrid tragedy if it keeps happening!?" I rant.

"Do. You. Know. Him?" The man asks.

Agitated as Hell, I stare at him. "No. No I don't" I say coldly.

Then I wake up.

**A/N: I kind of lied. The end of the aptitude test will be beginning of next chapter and the middle and end will be the choosing ceremony. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite. To see what Halifax looks like go to: /black-hair-blue-eyes-women-hairframe/ To see Trudy: hair/hair-color-skintone And she's the first picture with the orange hair.**

**TTFN- Halifaxisdivergent **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Even if I get no reviews I'll probably keep writing at least until school rolls around. Reviews are very much appreciated though and each time I get a new one my chest fills with butterflies. So here is the next chapter.**

I awake in a room with a grey ceiling not unlike the one in my room.

"Oh my," comes a hushed, anxious voice from somewhere in the room. I raise my head and I remember it all, the test and my tester Tori Wu, the dauntless woman. She looks very worried, "Halifax, I have something to tell you," she leans in towards me, "What I am about to tell you must stay quiet. You may _never_ speak of this to anyone."

I scrunch up my face in worry and confusion. _"_You are _Divergent." _ I gasp slightly. "So, I'm- I'm dangerous?" I say quietly. Tori nods, "Your results are inconclusive, but tell _nobody _that." Then her gaze softens.

"You have an aptitude for Dauntless, Amity, and Erudite." She whispers. "I knew I was never cut out for Abnegation." I mumble. She laughs quietly and says, with a hint of nervousness in her voice, "I will manipulate your test so you appear normal, Goodbye, Hope to see you in Dauntless soon."

After I had left the testing room I pretended to be sick so I could head home. I practically ran home. I stop at our front door and open it slowly, _–Phew! -_ Marcus isn't here.

I wait, and wait, and wait some more, and the door finally swings open. "Tobias!" I call. "Halifax?" He asks coming around the corner into the kitchen. He sits down nervously, "W-What were your test results?" He questions, albeit quietly, even though we're alone. "Inconclusive." I whisper, "_I can tell him right?" _My brain asks me. "_He's my brother."_

I nod. "The… Um… Dauntless woman who tested me said that I didn't even qualify for Abnegation. For once, I have rendered my brother totally speechless. He stares at me and starts to stumble over his words. I laugh quietly.

The door swings open again and Marcus storms in. Before he can hit either of us I take Tobias by the arm and lead him down the hall, "Good night, father, we're going to bed." I call. I hear Marcus spit some things and I push Tobias in his room.

I walk down the hall way to my own room, and sleep fitfully, dreaming of the choosing ceremony tomorrow.

I bolt out of bed and brush my hair out and put it up. I throw on some regular Abnegation clothing.

"Halifax!" Roars Marcus, "It's time to leave!" I practically skip down the hallway to Marcus and Tobias. Both of them are wearing gray, drab abnegation clothes, but Tobias still looks good. I smile. We head out the door and to the place that I will choose where I'm spending the rest of my life.

We enter the room where all the 16 year old faction members sit and their families stand off to the side to watch. Candor, in their black and white are near the door, next to them are Erudite, who look bored, The Erudite stand tall with arrogant looks on their faces, _'I will not choose Erudite, there is Abnegation in me somewhere, telling me not to.' _I decide.

Dauntless look on proudly, but not smugly. Marcus, Tobias and I walk to our part of the room, which is right in front of the door.

In the center of the room there is a table; standing next to it is Jack Kang, The candor representative somewhere in his earlier thirties. He smiles and recites all of the faction creeds. When he is finished they start calling up people to cut their hand and drip their blood into the bowl of the faction they are staying in- or going to.

He starts with Abel Zaiheir, Who stays in Candor. Jack Kang continues to call people, and it's not until a small Amity girl, Leyla Reeds is called that there is a transfer. She goes to Erudite.

The process continues. Last names: R are finished. P, O, and N are called.

Only two more Transfers throughout those last names. "Jonathan Manwell!" Is called and a lanky, tall Candor boy with brown hair stumbles up to the table. He slices his hand and pushes it over the Burning coals, '_Dauntless', _I try to contain a smile as the Candors glare at him as he goes to stand with the Dauntless.

It continues. Name, Cut, And Choose.

Name, Cut, and Choose. There are more transfers within those names and I know I'll be one of them.

Name, cut, and choose.

"Adam Gold." A tall, handsome Amity boy with brown messy hair steps forwards and takes the knife; He slashes his palm and puts his hand over the burning coals. I know that I am going there too.

Name, Cut, and choose.

"Trudy Eatman!" Is called. I smile. It is the girl from the cafeteria. She bounces up to the table and smiles at Jack Kang. Her wild, Messy vibrant orange hair stands out against the white tile of the floor under her feet. Jack hands her the knife and she cuts her palm open. She thrusts her hand over the bowl of glass. _Candor. _The Abnegation whisper anxiously amongst themselves and the Candor welcome her with open arms.

"Halifax Eaton!" My heart races and I almost trip, hurrying down to the table. Jack Kang smiles and hands me the knife. I cut my hand quickly and my own blood spatters on my shirt. I thrust my hand over the coals and they should burn, but they don't. They fill me with warmth and a hope for a better future.

For me.

**A/N: Well she Chose Dauntless. Yay! And that boy Adam Gold? We'll be seeing more of him *Wink Wink* Well Please review**

**TTFN- Halifaxisdivergent**

ABCDEFGHIJKLM


	5. Chapter 5

I go and stand with the Dauntless. I accidentally catch Marcus' eye and he stares me down giving me a look of disgust.

The next person is called. She is a Transfer from Erudite to Dauntless, Her name is Racheal Aaren. She jogs over to the Dauntless, smiling. "Hi," she greets me breathlessly. I nod in return

.

The Choosing Ceremony is over. Dauntless leaves first. I am jostled around by bigger, more muscular people. I turn just in time to see Tobias.

"Just two years, get away from him!" I mouth. He nods.

I hurry along with the Dauntless crowd. The Erudite girl, Racheal, next to me. We run towards the stairs, not the elevator,

"I thought only the Abnegation used the stairs!" I shout to Racheal. She shrugs and laughs as we run up the stairs. I realize taking the stairs is not selfless in the eyes of Dauntless, It is brave.

We speed up and head straight for the exit, whooping and yelling the whole time. The Dauntless spill into the streets, yelling and sprinting toward the train station.

When we get to the train station. I hear the faint whistle of the train. "We're gonna have to jump on, aren't we?" The Candor boy, Jonathon I think, yells.

I nod, not entirely ready to jump on a moving train. The train comes into view, moving at a very high speed.

I take a deep breath as the locomotive speeds by and the cars start to fill up with Dauntless, who are already used to this.

I see an open car, and with no one in my way, I spring forwards.

For a second. I am flying, my hair whipping my face. Then I connect with the train floor.

"Owww," Jonathon moans loudly. I turn over, as I landed on my chest and look for Racheal. I spot her a few feet from me, laying with her legs straight up against the wall of the train car and her back pressed into the floor. Her Auburn hair is sprawled around her like a Halo.

"Haha! Let's do that again!" Racheal laughs. I smile and sit up-right. Most of the Transfers made it into this car in particular.

The Handsome Amity boy called Adam Gold is here, talking to a small Amity girl he was probably friends with.

On the other side of the train sits a boy with close cropped hair and dark sunken eyes. I ponder about him for a second and Jonathon speaks up. "That's Kyle, He was Candor with me."

I nod slowly taking in New information. Kyle looks at me and I wave timidly. When I turn away from him Racheal is staring at me. "HOT," she mouths, pointing at Kyle. I roll my eyes

There is another Candor called Sparrow, and an Erudite called Jess.

"Hello, I'm Luna Ludlum." Says a quiet honey-like voice. I turn my head to the voice. It is a small, lanky, Amity girl with light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that remind me if my own. Only... lighter.

"Hey." I say quietly, Smiling a bit. My starting conversation with this girl is interrupted by the train's whistle. My eyes open wide as I stick my head out of the door.

The jump coming up is one that is onto the top of a building and if you fall, you will not survive. I suck in a breath. "Guys?" I call nervously, "We'd better jump soon!"

We approach the jump with rapid speed and people start flying out of the cars. I grab a hand, it is Racheal's, and I grasp for another, It is the Amity boy, Adam. I can't fight the heat rising in my cheeks even though I will die if I fall.

We jump, flying through the air, the three of us groan as we hit the pavement on top of the building. I pant quietly flipping over onto my back, until I hear a scream.

I jump up, my eyes wide and run to the side of the roof. A body lies on the ground. The clothes, a red shirt, prove that it is a small Amity boy. I suddenly get worried. Adam was with me the whole jump, and why do I care so much? I turn and relief floods through me. Adam, Racheal, Jonathon, and the quiet Candor boy, Kyle are all standing near the edge.

"I never got your name." Racheal says quietly one tear rolling down her cheek.

I will not cry.

"Halifax Eaton" I whisper at her. She smiles weekly and we walk to Jonathon, who gently grips Racheal's shoulder. A tall, mocha colored man greets us at the other side of the roof.

"I am Max, you have completed the first step in initiation, getting on and off the train. Now you will complete another." He gestures off the roof where it drops down, down, down into complete blackness.

I hold in a choke and try to be brave. "Dauntless borns, wait until all the transfers have jumped." To my surprise, Adam steps up first "I'll do it." He says confidently.

He steps up and looks down. He is trying to calm himself, that is certain. Then, he is jumping and plummeting down to, what I think, is a net.

I hear talking and then a deep booming voice yell, "FIRST JUMPER: ADAM!" Not sure to follow this handsome, brave person, I step up ready to jump. I calm myself as Adam had done and jump. I feel my hair get blow up around me and laugh. I laugh at the thought that there is no net because I know there is.

"Name?" Comes a deep voice, along with a hand out of the darkness. I grab the arm and pull myself up and off of the net.

"Halifax." I answer simply. Then the transfers come down one by one

Kyle

Racheal

Then Jonathon changes his name to Jon

The small Amity girl, Called Danielle

Sparrow,

Jess

Luna

Martha, A Candor transfer

And last, a pretty Erudite girl with chin length blonde hair, Vera. She looks very stuck up. I Immediately dislike her.

The Dauntless born flood in and none of them interest me, except for one boy, who keeps leaning on everybody, he is quite funny.

The large, tall man who asked me my name is standing In front of us. " I am Amar and I am your trainer, transfers." He has light brown colored skin and shoulder length black hair. He has some piercings and tattoos.

We walk down the long hallway to a long, narrow bridge with no railings.

"This is the fine line between stupidity and bravery. People have jumped before and they will jump again." Amar yells over the roar of the river below.

I take 3 seconds to grieve for anyone who has jumped before.

We head forward to a set of doors. "This... is the Pit."

Amar announces. Before anyone can make any snarky comments on the name he throws the door open.

Before me is a huge cavern filled with low lights and water surrounding it with no railings. Tables line the middle of the Pit and a place to get food is off to the side.

I can only think one thing, and Jon voices it.

"Whoa..."

**A/N: Thank you Windchimed for reviewing every chapter. You've lifted my spirits to continue this story. I know there might be ALOT of mistakes in the introduction to Dauntless part, but it's been a while since I read the book. Review favourite and follow.**

**TTFN- Halifaxisdivergent**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay! Thanks to Guest and Windchimed for reviewing last chapter!**

The Pit is, in one word, huge.

Many Dauntless Members are crowding the center of The Pit, their eyes trained on us. Amar leads us down into the area that is flooded with the Dauntless, who stand, watching us.

"May I present?" Amar yells, "The transfers!"

The whooping and stomping start, and the screams are almost too much for my Abnegation ears to handle. We sit at a Table and the Dauntless crowd us, getting a feel for their new Transfers. Amar leaves, announcing that he has something to do, but the new trainer will be with us shortly.

All of us, meaning the Transfers, start to take notice in the food. My eyes fall on an oval of brown meat with two bread buns, one on top, one on bottom.

"What _is _that?" I ask, pointing to it. Jon laughs, "It's a Hamburger." He tosses it on my plate. "We didn't have these in Abnegation." I state. "Oh of course," Racheal laughs, "Abnegation: The bland Faction."

I feel slightly offended at my new friends degrading my faction, but quickly brush it off. Are these my friends though? '_Yes,' _I tell myself, '_These are my friends, they are nice to me.'_

"Here, put this on it," Adam hands me a bottle of red tomato paste. I glop it on and bite in. A savory taste fills my mouth. "Mm!" I half gasp half groan. "Told ya," The smirk Adam gives me almost causes me to swoon. Almost.

Suddenly, a man appears next to me, he is very tall, but _not _attractive. He has Greasy black-brown hair, and a scrunched up nose. He also, is littered in about a thousand piercings, in his ears, eyebrows, lips, everywhere. He is disgusting.

"I am Jaron," He speaks, "I am your Trainer." He looks at me and winks. I throw up a little in my mouth, I have never had a guy come onto me before, let alone an ugly one. _'An ugly guy for an ugly girl,' _the horrible voice of Marcus snarks in my head. I try to tune it out.

Once we are all finished eating, Jaron tells us to follow him. Of course, we do. He leads us down a series for different doors and other things. We finally reach our destination and Jaron swings the door open. There are 10 beds, each of them a bunk. I choose the one farthest from the door and set my very small bag of possessions on it.

"You don't have to sleep here, ya know?" It's Jaron, "You could come back to my apartment with me." He gives me a saucy grin, I shudder.

"I think you should leave her alone." It's Adam. Jaron glares at him in hatred and storms off. "You alright? He didn't touch you did he?" There is a protectiveness in his eyes that makes me blush fiercely.

"No… He didn't." I smile at him, and the smile he shoots back makes my heart melt. _'You're too ugly for him' _ The voice of Marcus from before spits. I cringe, "Are you okay?" Adam asks concernedly. I nod, but the pain still shows on my face, "Nothing you can help with." I eke out.

He's quiet, "Ok." He whispers dejectedly, walking to his bunk and plopping down. I sigh and sit in my own bunk, settling in for the night. And all night long one voice runs through my head. Marcus. It's telling me how I'm not good enough for him.

And all the while, my thoughts fight, going from good to bad.

'_What if he loves me?'_

'_He could never! No one has ever wanted me, not even my own father!'_

'_What if?'_

'_Never' _

Nevertheless, I am faintly sure I hear Adam's voice ring out, not seeming to care what the others will think, "Goodnight Halifax."

'_Maybe he loves me.'_

This time no voice answers back.

'_Maybe'_

**A/N: Well that's that chapter. Do you like Jaron, Hate him (I do!)? I kind of got me a chance to start incorporating Halifax's self-loathing. Am I moving them too quickly, too slowly? Oh well Next update tomorrow or day after, I don't know. Review, favorite, Follow! Thanks!**

**TTFN- HalifaxisDivergent**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello anyone who happens to be checking out my story! This chapter will be guns and fighting and Halifax getting a tattoo. It'll be pretty boring.**

After we had woken up, we were immediately ushered, by Jaron and Amar, to the training room.

"Today, we'll be using guns," he holds up a black pistol, "and teaching you," Amar searches for the right word, "_Scrawny_ Transfers a thing or two about fighting." His put-down makes me determined to do good today.

Jaron has us line up against a wall, each of us has a target in front of us. Jaron passes out the guns, when he gets to me he stops and rakes his eyes over me, "That offer's still on the table babe," He whispers, trying to be seductive, but it comes off as creepy. He hands me the gun. I catch Adam glaring angrily at Jaron as he hands him his gun. Adam whispers something to Jaron and Jaron's face scrunches up in fury and he stomps down the line.

I feel warmth in my chest, and whether it's from holding a weapon or Adam's protectiveness, I don't know. Suddenly, everyone takes aim, so I do as well. I pull back on the trigger and try to calm myself, as having a weapon in abnegation is unheard of, The noise hurts my ears and the recoil sends me stumbling back into the wall.

Jaron walks up to me and stands behind me, I stiffen. He wraps his heavily tattooed arms around my own arms and grabs my hands. I catch Adam's eyes once again and he is red with anger. Jaron smirks at him and grips me tighter. "Like this," He whispers, He puts his hands over mine and squeezes the trigger. The bullet flies forwards and slams into the middle of the target. Almost dead center.

Everyone stares at me and Jaron, and Racheal notices my discomfort and gives Jaron a look of disgust, "Why don't you get off her?" Racheal spits angrily. "Why don't you shut up, Erudite?" He snarls, Racheal doesn't back down, "My name is Racheal, not that I'd ever want _you_ to say it." I shake Jaron off just as Amar comes around. "Jaron! Leave the transfer girls alone; don't you already have a different girl in your apartment every night?" I cringe, thinking of all the girls that Jaron ravaged.

We finish up guns and Amar tells us to go get food, so we do. It goes without saying, that Jaron was pissed after Amar called him out. Not that we didn't all already know he was some kind of man-slut. '_We didn't have _those_ in Abnegation.' _ I tell myself dejectedly. I walk up to the table in The Pit, where Racheal, Jon, and Adam are already seated_._ My fingers ache from pulling a trigger so many times, I did relatively well, I think.

Adam watches me sit down and he studies me intensively. "Yes?" I ask him quietly, "Are you," He stumbles a little, and it's honestly quite cute, "Alright, I mean did he?- Umm…" I shake my head, shooting him a weak smile. "I'm fine." I tell him quietly. I am offered food, but I refuse. Handling a gun made me lose my appetite. '_Guns are for Self-Defense, they are selfish.'_ Marcus's voice rings through my head, much like the one who tells me I am not enough for Adam, the only boy I am starting to develop any sort of feeling for.

***Page Break***

We back to the training room and Amar announces that we are starting fights. We each stand in front of a punching bag and Amar and Jaron demonstrate punches and kicks. Once we are thoroughly educated we start to punch and kick punching backs ourselves. I put the power in my calves and lower arms, and punch and kick as hard as I can.

"Remember to put tension here." Amar tells me quietly, standing behind me, he gestures to my mid-section. I nod. When I listen to Amar I seem to do even better, I even get the punching bag to move an inch which is kind of a feat, considering how huge and thick they are. All around the room the sound of skin against tough material is all I can hear.

***PAGE BREAK***

Fights are over and Amar told us we had the rest of the day off. The thought is exhilarating, but maybe that's just my rubbed-raw knuckles talking. I notice the tattoos on the arms of all the Dauntless. Maybe a tattoo is what I need to separate myself from Marcus.

"I'm getting a tattoo." I announce. Racheal, Jon, Adam, and Kyle all stare at me, eyebrows raised. "Well, are we going or not?" I question, they all stand.

***PAGE BREAK AGAIN BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING THEM WALKING TO THE PARLOR***

The first thing I notice when my friends and I enter the parlor, is Tori, my tester from the aptitude test. I smile and walk up to her as she leans on the counter. "Hey Halifax!" she says, smiling widely. I nod, "Good to see you again." I say quietly, "I'm getting a tattoo," I tell her. She nods and hands me a book.

After a good 30 minutes of my friends and I flipping through books, Adam, Racheal and I all decide on one of our own.

I decided on a beautiful one. It is a large, black, detailed feather on my right shoulder blade. Near the tip of the feather it starts to disintegrate into small black birds, Ravens are what Tori called them.

Adam is getting a tattoo of a heart rate that is steadily decreasing from his elbow to his wrist. Near his wrist it flat lines and the words '_I am Alive.' _are written in a beautiful print.

Racheal is getting hers on the left side of her neck and it is a thick black heart with an infinity symbol intertwined.

It does hurt to get it, but it will be totally worth it, at least, that's what Tori said. It symbolizes, at least for me, that I am breaking away from the normal; the birds are Adam, Racheal, Jon, and I. We have broken away.

I am no longer defined by Abnegation, Marcus, and the overall blandness of my old life.

I am new.

**A/N: Told you this would be fights, Guns and fights, and Tattoos, More Relationship developing between Adam and Halifax. Okay If you go to Google and type in 'Tatoos' (I know it's spelled wrong.) You can find Halifax's and Adam's Tattoos near the top. I made up Racheal's, Also on my account I have the description of all the characters (Oc's anyway) **

**TTFN-Halfiaxisdivergent**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay hello every one! Here is next chapter. I am in fact a Pegasister I like MLP and watch it only occasionally, but on one of my Pony-themed web searches I found a song titled "September" By Thelivingtombstone and Micthemicrophone. Check it out. Ya have been warned this is a filler.**

After leaving the tattoo parlor and heading back to the dorms (**I think that's what they called them)** I found myself drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Halifax? Halifax?" It's Adam. I roll over, "What?" I snap groggily. Adam raises and eyebrow quizzically and leans under the top bunk to look at me. He gestures to the bed, "Mind if I sit?" He questions quietly. I shake my head and roll back over.

The bed squeaks quietly as Adam takes a seat on the edge of the bunk. I look up at him and, in this moment, take the time to revel in his handsomeness. His brown hair is swept over his forehead and his green eyes are dull with tiredness. He is well built and muscular, and his hands are red and bruised, with small blisters from handling the gun.

"Already, huh?" I ask, taking his hand and inspecting the cuts and scrapes. "Yea, not used to beating stuff up." He jokes. I smile and run my index finger down the palm of his hand. He gently closes his hand over my finger and catches my dull blue eyes with his beautiful green ones.

"Hey." He chokes weakly. I almost sob; I am already head-over-heels for this boy, "Yes?" I whimper lightly, looking up to see his face. He is scared. "What if we don't make it through initiation?" He questions he head inclined towards mine. I pull away, causing him to frown, "We will Adam. I promise you we will."

He is quiet as he reaches towards me. I flinch involuntarily. Adam studies me for a second and his eyes widen.

"Who hurt you, Halifax?" He asks quietly. All my fears are in the open, '_He knows. He knows. He knows!' _ I chant inside of my head. "No one." I growl stubbornly. He cocks his head to the side, "You know you're lying, Halifax, no one is scared to be touched without reason."

I turn away. Adam grips my shoulder and forces me to look at him. "Tell me!" He whisper-shouts, "I won't tell anybody, I swear." I turn to him and the look in his eyes is indescribable.

"My father."

Adam is quiet. "I know this won't change anything, but I'm sorry you had to go through that." He gently grabs the other shoulder. I look around and make sure no one else is around. They aren't.

"I can…show you." I whisper painfully, and in one fluid motion, discard my shirt.

The Abnegation in me is screaming that I just took my shirt off in front of a boy, yet, I can't bring myself to care.

Adam's fingers ghost my scars gently. I sit with my back to him. He is leaning over my shoulder, his cheek pressed lightly to my own. He gently guides my loose, black shirt over my torso and his fingers linger at my waist-line for a moment. My cheeks are flush and his are as well.

"Y-Y-You are… Really… Ehem…" Adam rambles staring at me.

I feel my face heat up. "I-I know I'm not the prettiest girl Adam, but I just told you my deepest, darkest secret and-" He cuts me off.

"That's not what I was going to say, Halifax, I was going to tell you how… Indescribably beautiful you are- I'm just not good at words." Adam says. I gasp quietly and stare at him.

"Y-Y-You think I'm…Beautiful?" I question, my eyes wide. Adam rolls his eyes, "Yes, of course, I thought it was obvious, when I saw you on that train, I just…knew." He pulls me close, his lips inches from mine.

I am terrified. Not of him, but of a relationship that could be destroyed just as it begins.

"Knew what, Adam?" I inquire delicately, as I place a hand on his cheek. He brings us closer together.

"That you were- are…. The one." He mumbles. His

His lips press to mine and my eyes shoot open, but quickly close. I move my lips against his, gentle and soft.

"How? I-I never even thought it possible," I whimper, panting slightly. "You didn't even- We weren't even that close before-" He cuts me off with a chaste kiss to the lips. "I know this is all moving fast, but _please_." Adam begs. I cup his cheeks and look at him. "You know you aren't that bad yourself." I joke. He smiles.

Life will never be normal again. I will have a- whatever we are, by my side, I will look out for him and I have a feeling he will for me too.

Yep, this boy _already_ has me wrapped around his finger.

**A/N: Okay! Fluff in this chapter. I might be moving them a little too fast, but you know, why the hell not!? Adam knows she is the girl he wants, and Halifax is trying to overcome her fears and abuse. Adafax is the ship name I just made up literally 2 seconds ago. I know she wasn't too hesitant about telling him about her abuse, but couldn't find a better opening ya know? Okay sorry for long authors note.**

**TTFN- Halifaxisdivergent**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I took so long. I was school shopping, then the computer crashed. Here you go this will be mostly fights.**

Racheal – Luna

Jon- Jess

Adam- Kyle

Sparrow- Halifax

Danielle – Vera

The fights today are setup on the board. They are written in sloppy handwriting, probably that of Jaron.

I am up against Sparrow, a tall lanky girl with huge arm muscles. She sports a black shirt, along with long dreadlocks. The same color as her skin, Mocha.

'This should be easy!" I hear the Erudite boy, Jess, snicker. I hold back a scoff.

Sparrow shoots me an intimidating look.

I am scared. Determined, but scared.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and for a second I think, '_Marcus'_, but when I turn to the owner of the hand is Adam. I sigh a little and lean into him, just a bit. Public displays of affection are selfish. He leans in for a chaste kiss and I'm about to deny him, but I stop myself.

'_I am Dauntless now'_

"You gonna be okay?" Adam asks quietly, gripping my arm gently. I glance at Sparrow, who is talking with Jess.

"I don't know Adam, I've never fought before." He rubs my shoulders gently, his hands bringing me comfort.

"Alright!" Amar yells, "Racheal and Luna!"

Racheal, my best friend so far, and Luna, the small, quiet blonde girl from Amity. They circle each other for a bit before Racheal throws a good punch that catches Luna in the cheek.

"Son of a-" Luna starts abruptly, surprising us all, a few more punches and kicks, only taking a few herself and Racheal wins.

Jon and Jess happens fast. Jon slams his fist into Jess a few times and he's down.

Adam is next, and though he is muscular and strong, I still worry. I am sure I have strong feeling for him, just scared to admit. _Love_, It's such a strong word isn't it? How else would I describe it though? '_Don't get hurt, please,' _I pray. My hands folding together in a silent prayer as Adam and Kyle step up to the ring.

Adam starts with a particularly sloppy left hook. Kyle dodges and goes right for the stomach. The hit connects and Adam groans in pain. I look away, not wanting to see him get hurt. Kyle kicks Adam's legs out from under him and Adam falls.

Kyle hits him twice more and Adam backs up his hands held up in surrender, "I'm done." He pants, his Amity nature showing quite clearly. He has blood trickling down his left cheek and out of his mouth. I almost sob, but no, I am Dauntless.

He walks over to me his head hanging in defeat. Kyle doesn't look happy about beating his friend up though. "It's ok," I whisper rubbing his knuckles gently. "No it's not, I'm not going to make it in. I'm too…Amity."

I grab his chin and roughly yank his head to face me, "Never, say that, ever!' I growl lightly. Some people look in disbelief that a stiff is being aggressive, but I'm no longer a stiff. I will make it, Adam will too.

"Halifax?" Amar calls, eyebrow raised, waiting for me.

I walk to the ring, but not before Adam plants a full-on kiss on my lips and murmurs good luck. We earn quite a few wolf-whistles.

Sparrow throws a quick jab at my throat and I catch it, effectively blocking it. I pull her closer and bring my knee into her stomach.

"You're gonna pay for that stiff!" she snarls darkly. I try not to be intimidated. I block punches and throw them, most of mine not making effective connections. "You can do it!" It's Racheal smooth voice that cheers me on.

In my moment of distraction Sparrow hits me hard, right in the cheek. I fall from the blow and just lay there in pain. I get up and turn to her, ready to continue. Sparrow continues, now that I'm weakened and hits me very good in the face and side. My eyes suddenly screw up and some things seem too close, and some too far. I cannot take not being able to see and I fall, just trying to stay alive now. I am Gasping through the blood that fills my mouth.

"WHOA!" It's Amar, "Sparrow! Dauntless are brave, not murderers, stop now!"

Everything is dark and fuzzy.

**(A/N: Re-doing that scene in Adam's P.O.V for special view into his mind.)**

**Adam's P.O.V**

"_You can do it!" _ Racheal calls at Halifax, she becomes distracted and Sparrow hits her. I gasp a little, trying hard not to rush to her aid. She falls and does not move and just as I am about to kick Sparrow's Ass for hurting her, she gets up. Halifax is weakened now and does'nt do well, her vision is off and her depth perception is low.

Something is very wrong.

Something is _very_ wrong.

She falls holding her eyes like they hurt, yet Sparrow continues and before I can run to shiel her from the mocha colored girl's blows. Amar calls it off.

"I'm taking her to the Infirmary." I announce going over to pick her up. She is very light and with her shirt skewed I can see down the back of it.

I notice the long scars she had shown me and her feather tattoo. Which causes me to glance at mine, I am alive. I do not have an explanation for this tattoo. It just seemed right.

We arrive at the infirmiry and a doctor takes her away from me. I sit waiting in agony for them to come tell me what is wrong with my- whatever she is-

A doctor finally emerges and gives me a sad look. "You're her boyfriend?" She asks. I nod sheepishly, "She took hard blows to the head, minor concussion, but something is wrong with her eyes. One of the blows was so perfectly aimed, that it knocked her (**A/N: Insert Doctor eyeball smart person stuff here LOL) ** Loose"

"What does that mean?"

"She might be blind."

**CLIFFY! Well kinda. I will try to update a whole bunch more this month because in September I start Advanced band after-school practices. I am sorry for the long wait. SAW DIVERGENT BEST. MOVIE .**_** EVER!**_** Almost cried it was so perfect. Love 'I need you' by M83 and 'Beating heart' By Ellie Goulding. **

**TTFN- HALIFAXISDIVERGENT **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Haha! I'm back! Well this chapter will have…Paintball! Yay! Couldn't wait for this chapter! Might be a bit filler-y. New fav song is Beating heart by Ellie Goulding and must say I'm not too shabby at singing it either. **

"_She might be blind."_

**Adam's P.O.V still**

'_No. No. No,' _if Halifax is blind she will be kicked out of Dauntless

"Run some tests!" I shout angrily, "Do something, anything!" I grovel desperately.

"We honestly don't know anything yet, but there appears to be major damage in her left eye, the right could be cleared up with some Erudite medicine." The doctor informs me. I open my mouth, but before I can ask the doctor opens the door for me.

Halifax's left cheek is horribly bruised and swollen and some dried blood sits near her eye. The right cheek is just pink and her left arm is wrapped up. Her right eye opens.

"Adam!" she mewls for me, her good arm extending. "I need you!" She whimpers desperately. I quickly make my way to her and pull her up into my arms.

"Hey Hal," I whisper quietly, and she smiles at her new nickname. "You feeling alright?" I ask.

She nods, "A little, how far down am I on the board?" She asks dejectedly. "Third to last," I say sadly. She chokes out a sob. "I knew I never belonged here."

"I have to go…" I whisper, looking at my feet in shame. "We're playing paintball." She frowns and get up quickly, too quickly for me to stop her. "I am too then." She states defiantly.

"You can try… You can always try." I murmur, giving her a grim smile.

**Halifax P.O.V**

I can't see out of my left eye properly. It is all blurry and all I can see is shapes and colors, no definite details. My right eye is fine. My cheeks and left arm and ribcage hurt, but it's fine. I will be Dauntless, I will not fail.

Adam took me out of the infirmary without any permission and got me a vest for the game.

We walked to the train. It was already moving, "How do we…" Adam starts, I cut him off by running, as fast as I can. Jaron see us and looks at us. "Wow, Stiff! You made it!" He laughs smugly.  
"Shut up! Jaron, Help us!" I yell. He rolls his eyes and throws a hand out for me. I catch it and pull myself up. He doesn't grab Adam.

"I said _us_, Bitch!" I snarl, the cuss feels foreign on my tongue, yet I don't care. I grab Adam arm and pull him up. We tumble onto the train floor and I find myself laughing quietly. Some of the transfers look on in awe and others scoff. Dauntless borns just smirk at the little stiff who just let a cuss fly at her trainer.

With Adam lying on my stomach, he hurts my ribcage, yet I feel a foreign stirring in the pit of my stomach. He rolls of me and I get up with him. I feel a hand on my left shoulder, and because of my new eyesight, I jump.

"Whoa! Sorry thought you could see me!" Jon yelps. I sigh, rubbing my left eye roughly, "No, just… wasn't paying attention." I lie. Amar looks at me in pity, '_He knows!'_ My brain hisses.

"Jaron and I are team captains, Jaron go first."

'_Not me!' _

"Derek!" **(A/N: Dauntless born lol)**

"Halifax!" Amar yells and my eyes widen, '_Why me, I'm no good at anything.' _

"Picking the losers first, bad move old man" Jaron snickers. Amar stays silent.

"Jack" **(A/N: Another wild Dauntless born appears!)**

'_He obviously picks the big, stocky dumb ones' _I think.

"Racheal"

"Jess"

"Kyle"

"Stacy" (**Dauntless born)**

"Benny!" **(He is dauntless born, he'll be important later)**

"Sparrow" I flinch at her name and my eye hurts involuntarily.

"Adam" I smile as Adam stands next to me and squeezes my hand.

"Mariah" (**Dauntless born)**

"Vera!" Hope she doesn't start anything.

"Mason" Another big brute for Jaron.

"Lucas!" **(DB)**

"Martha" **(Transfer I've never mentioned)**

"Marissa" **(DB)**

"Umm… Luna" Jaron says uncertainly.

"We get Daniella" Amar says to the small, short Amity girl.

We are an almost all transfer team with the exception of Benny, Lucas, and Marissa. Guns are passed out and our team gets off first.

Amar splits us up and he sends Adam, Benny, Racheal and I to hide and protect the flag, but first, he pulls me away from the group as they argue strategies.

"Your eye, the left one, you can't see out of it, can you?" He asks, but it sounds like more of a statement.  
"I can see colors and shapes, but I can't really see anything definite, my right ones fine though." Amar nods, "You'll make it. I know you will."

**PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK***

Adam and Racheal had hid the flag near the Ferris wheel, which was an amazing sight. I could practically sense the purpose flowing off of it. I looked up at the sky and looked at a big, bright star. I could only hope that Tobias was looking at it right now.

No, he was probably locked in the upstairs closet, with all our winter coats and long whips wounds down his back. Tears fall and I look at my feet, feeling ashamed of myself for leaving him.

"Hey, Halifax, is it?" Benny calls he wanders over to me, He walks funny. "What's the matter?" He asks softly. "My brother is in Abnegation, alone, I miss him." I leave out my father on purpose.

"I'm Benny Jackson," He says with a boyish grin. I don't return it. He frowns deeply. "I don't think I'm going to make it in either." He whispers painfully. "Why?" I ask sadly, looking at him. When our eyes meet the tears in them reflect mine perfectly. "Promise not to spill?" He asks and I nod. He pulls up his pant leg and shows me his boot. I am about to be confused before he rips it off.

His foot, in place of it, is a metal prosthesis, my jaw drops and I stare at him, "Yep, lost it in a train accident when I was 10, still getting used to it." I frown. "You'll still make it." I tell him with a smile and in that moment I hear loud yells and guns going off and see Jon with the flag in the bell tower, yelling triumphantly.

We won.

**YAY! They won! More on her eye, Benny, and Adafax Fluff next chapter as well as The end of stage one! YAYAYAYAYA next chapter by the end of next week if even that long. I have to get shots on Monday. Man, I'm not scared of needles though.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's another one yay! Yaya]**

After we won we hopped on the train and Jaron was being as sore a loser as ever.

"So, since you won," Jaron starts walking up to me as I chat with Racheal, Adam, and Benny. "How about you get a little prize, yea?" He growls seductively. In a flash, using my left eye as a weakness, he pushes me up against the wall and presses his lips to mine.

Suddenly, as I struggle against him, he goes flying. It wasn't Adam, though he looks pissed as hell.

It was Amar; he had punched Jaron in the stomach. "You can take as many women in your bed as you want, but you're **_not_** getting her." He snarls angrily. Adam walks up, on my right side, and wraps me up in a hug and kisses me passionately, his tongue begs entrance and I oblige, opening my mouth for him as he makes me feel so wanted.

"If touches you again I. Will. Kill. Him" Adam snarls darkly, his eyes clouding over in hate.

"Thanks Amar." I say weakly, "It's fine," He moves closer to Adam and I. "I had a niece, whom I loved and she disappeared, when they found her, a man had drugged her and… raped her."

I pull myself out of Adam's arms and hug Amar. "I'm sorry."

He smiles weakly and looks out of the door, time to go.

***Break of the Page***

Benny grabs my arm as we head back into Dauntless.

"Come with me" He says quietly. Taking me a way no one else is going.

"Benny," I say jumping to a conclusion, "I don't…"

He leads me up some stairs and onto a roof.

There are about 20 people up here. A long line goes down, off the building and I gasp as they strap someone in a harness. He sails away and I smile. Walking up I look at the people with the harnesses.

"Ready?" They ask as I am strapped in. I nod.

I am flying.

Past the city and different buildings.

Past fans and power lines.

I am up so high, yet it doesn't bother me.

Suddenly, I see a hole in one of the buildings and scream as I sail through it and then through another. Laughing loudly, smiling brightly.

I lift my arms and then, to my displeasure see a light that, I go right past almost hitting it, then I shoot down words to some people screaming, "Pull the break!" I do and when I stop my forehead is pressed into the wall lightly. I scream in triumph, smiling dauntlessly.

**The Page break of all Page breaks***

That night, back in the dorms, Adam slips into my bed with me. It is a little uncomfortable at first, but I curl into him and close my eyes. "Where did you go with Benny?" He asks, sounding a little insecure. "Zip-lining" I yawn, looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Where there others there?" He asks. I nod again, and suddenly something that happened to get past my brain-mouth filter slips out.

"God, stop being so insecure, I love _you_, not Benny, _you,_ only you." I am happy it is so dark because my face is burning hot.

Adam chokes a little, "You love_ me?" _

"Only you, No one else." I admit quietly

Adam has one small tear rolling off his cheek and I bravely kiss it away.

He kisses me roughly and I don't like it, the way her grabs my sides and holds me in place, but then, he slows down and it is more passionate and slow and loving. "I love you too Hal" He whispers lightly.

I love you too.

**A/N: OK so MAJOR filler here. Just more relation-ship development and some zip-lining, Adam was so jelly of Benny haha. Okay NEXT chapter will be end of stage one and beggineng of stage 2 maybe little bits of fluff. Do you think I should make Jaron kid-nap her at the little party for people who made it or naw? **

**TTFN- HALIFAXISDIVERGENT (ANDLOVESADAM!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Another chapter! What's going on with me! LOL**

It has been three days since I told Adam I love him. Three days since I went zip-lining. Three days since I found out about Benny's foot. Two since I moved up 4 spots in initiation and 1 since I've moved another 3. Only two spots from making it, this last fight is crucial.

My eye hasn't been too much of a pain, but it can be used as a weakness, yet everyone I've fought so far has been too stupid to realize that. Adam is going to make. His last few fights have been very well; Benny, Racheal, and Kyle will make it. Jon though is one spot behind me. I worry for him.

Sparrow smirks at me constantly and once, had come up behind me, on my _left_ side, and grabbed me. I jumped. She laughed at me and told me I will always be a scared stiff at heart. Racheal chewed her out so bad that I thought she might cry. It was amusing.

Jaron has tried anything yet, but I caught Adam muttering something unintelligible with short growls of 'Jaron!' and, "Nasty bastard, he'll never touch her again!" He was very far away that day and, once I inquired what happened, Adam told me that Jaron said to him that he would make me his. I was scared to leave the dorms without Adam or Kyle or Amar those next few days.

The fights this day had been Racheal and Daniella. Racheal won, but looked sad about beating her because we all knew she wasn't going to make it in.

Adam and Sparrow and, I must say Adam beat. Her. Up. He practically slammed his fist into her face about a hundred times and once she blacked out he spit. "Dare you to get up." I was a little frightened.

Kyle and Vera, Vera was fast, but Kyle was way too strong for her.

Jon and Martha. Finally Jon won.

Luna. It was funny. Jess beat Luna the other day, as she walked off the ring. She slipped and fell, effectively knocking herself out. She's not fighting.

I fought Jess and, after about 7 minutes of horrible punches, being taken and thrown. He passed out.

I won. I won. I WON!

I will stay! I can have a chance!

Amar puts up the board.

Kyle

Mason

Benny

Mariah

Jack

Racheal

Adam

Sparrow

Chris

Stacy

Halifax

Jon

Vera

Cut ones are

Martha

Jess

Lucas

Derek

Luna

Marissa

Daniella

Luna didn't look sad at all. She just smiles and says, "Mom will be pleased to have me back home!" and she's gone. I am quite confused.

Suddenly, I am picked up and spun around. It is Adam, I know because of the muscular arms and the way his hands press to my stomach. I giggle and kiss him passionately.

I see Racheal and my mouth goes agape. She is kissing Kyle, with large amount of passion. Jon is cheering and jumping in a circle and screeching loudly. Dauntless borns are yowling and dancing on the tables.

I wrap my legs around Adam's waist and he pulls me up into him. I kiss him fiercely and he pulls back so I lean forward, hungry for more. "No. Let's go somewhere… private," I nod and he carries me away, to the dorms. Wolf-whistles follow us out.

Once we arrive in the dorm. Adam throws me on his bed and throws a leg over me. He leans down and kisses me. Our lips moving in sync. I pull back. "Adam," I breathe. "I love you so much, so so much baby." I pant. "Mm Hal!" He groans grabbing my shoulders to hold me against him. "Love you too baby" He murmurs. His hands find my belt buckle and my eyes widen.

"Not ready," I whimper, "Not yet, I'm so sorry, I've never-" He cuts me off and smiles weakly, "To tell you the truth, I've never either, and I'm not really ready as well." I smile and we kiss again, this time less fiery and more loving.

"Am I interrupting anything?" No No No No No!

I know that voice

Marcus.

I throw Adam off me and I'm sure my eyes show horror, "Why are you here!" I scream. Adam's eyes widen in recognition and he shields me. "I know what you've done," He growls, "Stay _away_ from her."

"I don't know what you're talking about, boy." He says innocently.

"You hurt her and her little brother, constantly, taking your own shit out on innocent children!" Adam is seething with rage and looks like he might explode, quite literally.

Then, Marcus lunges at him and I jump in his path, "No way you're hurting him, I will _KILL_ you, you horrible excuse for a human being, now. Leave. Us. Be."

Marcus narrows his eyes. "Why so he can sleep with you? Then, leave you? He would _never_ want you. You are so… Unattractive and disgusting and… broken." I

I feel my heart rip into tiny little pieces once again. Not because Marcus doesn't love me, that, I've known all along, but because Adam is using me for sex. Tears roll down my cheeks as I turn to him, "You're…_ using_ me?" I whimper. "No. No No No. Baby, I'd never, I told you! You are the one. I _love _you. I can wait. Sex doesn't matter to me. I love you!" He rants, and I realize Marcus is just trying to get to me and, on a whim, I use a well-aimed punch to turn myself to him and it hits his cheek.

"_Screw _you Marcus!" I yell and, as he cradles his cheek he storms out.

I sob uncontrollably as I collapse on the bed, tears streaking my face. Adam comforts me, his hands sliding up my body to rub the tenseness right out. "You do love me, right?" I ask. "Yes, Hal always and forever."

"I love you Adam." I whisper the words feeling right on my tongue, only for him.

***Page Break***

I head to the party for people who made it. It's being held in a bar near the tattoo parlor.  
I head in, smiling as I sit at the bar with Adam and Racheal. I don't ask her about Kyle.

I am handed a small glass of clear liquid, Racheal downs hers and Adam does too, though more hesitantly. I pick it up and sniff it. It smells horrible and once it's in my mouth I realize it tastes horrible too. I feel a buzz in my head and I shake a little. "What _was_ that?" I question. Adam laughs, "Vodka." He says simply. "It's nasty," I say. "Whoo! Captain obvious!" Benny shouts loudly, already clearly drunk. Benny's eyes look me up and down hungrily, in a way they wouldn't if he wasn't hammered. Adam notices and wraps a long, sturdy arm around me protectively. '_Mine' _His grip seems to say and Benny meanders off.

I have one more shot. I want to sing. Sing loudly like I never got to in Abnegation.

I walk up Amar and tell him my half-drunken plan. He laughs a little and helps me set up, it only takes a minute. No one notices my absence.

The song starts quietly. "_Eyes make their peace in difficulties, with wounded lips and salted cheeks. Finally we step to leave, to the departure lounge of, disbelief"_

I jump around a little and people turn to see where the sound is emanating from.

Soft whispers of, "She's good!" and "Damn she's hot." Rise up from the crowd.

"_And I don't know where I'm going, but I know it gonna be a long time"_

"_And I'll be leaving in the morning, Come the white wine bitter sunlight, Wanna hear your Beating heart, tonight." _I sing loudly, yet beautifully dancing snakingly. People look on in awe.

"_Before that bleeding sun, comes alive! I want to make the best of, what is left, hold tight." _A tear escapes my eye and I stare Adam.

"_And hear my Beating heart one last time, before dayli-i-ight!"_

I make eye contact with Adam and softly start the next verse. "_In the canyon underneath the trees, behind a dark sky, you looked at me, I feel for you, like autumn leaves, never faded, evergreen."_

Another tear. " _And I don't know where I'm going, but I know it's going to be a long time."_

I finish the song within another verse and tears roll down my cheeks. Adam comes to the stage to get me.

"Tomorrow stage 2 starts Initiates, be ready."

Tomorrow. Tomorrow is tomorrow. Today is forever.

Just like me and Adam.

'_I don't know where I'm going, but I know it'll be with him'_

_Always._

**Okay kinda filler-y. I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR THE SONG. VERICONA ROTH AND ELLIE GOULDING OWN THOSE! End of stage one so stage two starts she'll go through two fears. Stage three her test she'll ace it of course and find something out about Adam as well *WInkedy-wink* Don't know why I put marcus in here just wanted to test Adam's reaction. Haha next update or two. Or three. Or four. FOUR! LOL tomorrow!**

**TTFN-HALIFAXISDIVERGENT (andhatesmarcusandlikestosing)**


	13. Chapter 13

**hiya all! So here is new chapter!**

The room is a steel gray and is uncomfortably small.

My many hours spent locked in the upstairs coat closet don't help. I look around.

"Hello?" I call. I am alone.

Suddenly, The walls close in around me and I gasp as they get closer. The ceiling slams into my head and Knocks me flat on my butt. I cry out as the walls tighten around my arms and I am in a tiny, closed space.

"Not real!" I half-sob to myself. I grab the edge of the wall, which is unnaturally turned out towards me, and yank down. The wall is strong, yet I am strong. I will defeat this stimulation.

I rip down with all my might and scream as I wrench the wall apart.

The wall peels down far enough for me to slip out of it, and just as I escape from my prison.

I wake up.

"Umm... Halifax?" It's Amar. "How long do you suppose you were in there?" I cock my head. "Forty five minutes?" I question, scratching my hair. Sweat is caked on my brow.

"3 minutes, Halifax, three." I gulp. It's because I am divergent, I am sure of that.

As I am sent out Amar pulls me close to him. "I manipulated it, you seem fine to the leaders, completely normal." He says it like a cough.

I step into the room and look around. "Uhh... Jon you're up." I say quietly. We are going in the order of our first stage initiation. Vera will be last.

I head to the dorms and, unlike every other day, no one is speaking. There is no spurts of laughter, no happy faces.

Every one is completely silent. Stricken by their fears.

"That was fast." Kyle points out, he has Racheal in his arms squeezing her lightly while she dozed off.

"Hey!" Adam interrupts Kyle's criticism, "she's just trying her best."

He steps up to my and kisses me lightly. "How'd it go?" He asks quietly. "Fear of confinement." I reply.

"You?" I question, biting my lip as a nervous habit I've come to accept, "Fear of... rejection..." He doesn't sum it up, but I've got a feeling that it's got something to do with me.

"Tell me all about it boy" I say in a voice so warm and sugary that I can barely recognize myself. He smiles lightly.

"You-you were there... and you said that I wasn't good enough for you and-and you ran off with that Dauntless born- Benny- I think. My Mon and sister were there too they-they disowned me..."

I sigh and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him onto the bed with me. He makes sure he doesn't crush me by holding himself up with his elbows. I kiss him lightly and smile as he moans a little.

"Halifax?" It's Racheal, I smile, " hey Rach." She nods a little and Adam slides off me. "I just wanted to see you for a little." I kiss Adam and he leaves to talk to Kyle.

"Hey..." She says quietly. "Hi... What's the matter?"

She takes a deep breath and leans into my ear.

"I'm pregnant."

**omg Honestly no idea where that came from. Wanted a little fluff. Wanted her first fear. Wanted Racheal to come in more. So BOOM! This was born. Haha. Maybe another chapter tonight.**

**TTFN- Halifaxisdivergent.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Oks here is next chapter. Where did all my faithful reviewers go? Ha-ha just kidding. I'm kind of writing this for myself. Not just others.**

"_I'm pregnant."_

My jaw drops in shock and I pull her close and whisper in her ear.

"_Details… now!" _ I hiss.

Racheal grabs my arm and leads me down the hall a little.

"Okay…" She starts quietly, "I knew before I went to the choosing ceremony, I had… _done it_… with a boy named Chase. Just kind of to get back at my parents, to-to show them that I won't be their little girl forever…Look where it got me…"

I am at a loss for words. Teen pregnancy is _very_ rare in Abnegation. "Why do you choose to tell me now, or at all, really?" I inquire, looking at her with a sort of stubbornness in my voice.

"You're my friend, Halifax," She says quietly, "I-The baby was in my fear today…"

I don't know how to react to this news. "How? What happened?" I touch her shoulder gently.

"She- or he just kept getting hurt over and over again… I was- am going to be a terrible mother…" She sobs, her face buried in the crook of my neck. I hug her close. I will be there for her, always, no matter what.

"No… _No…"_ I say angrily. "You will be a fantastic mother. Racheal… Listen, does Kyle know?"

She nods, "I told him earlier… He's going to help me raise her- or him. I-I love him Halifax, I do."

I just nod a little in response. "My fear was confinement."

"How'd ya get that one?" She curiously glances at me, a slight smile in her still red-rimmed eyes.

"I'd…rather not say…" A million images of Marcus hit me at once and a terrible ache goes through me. In my head I see Marcus's belt come down on Tobias. I choke a sob in, "Hal? What's the matter?"

Pain ripples through me coursing through my spine and into my left eye, my vulnerable side. "Ahh!" I scream, doubling over. "T-Tob-Tobias!" I cry.

And it's black

***PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK***

I wake however many minutes- hours- days later. Racheal, Adam, and Benny sit around my bed conversing quietly. I can just barely lift my eye-lids, they feel like bricks are stapled to them. I try to call Adam's name, but my throat is so dry it feels like someone vacuumed the back of my mouth.

"She's up…" Benny points out. Adam is by my side in a 10th of a second. "Hey, love. Good morning, Hal." He kisses my forehead gently. "Water?" He asks teasingly, he knows I want it. I nod fervently and he slips a straw to my lips. I greedily suck it all down.

"W-What happened?" I ask hoarsely. "You tell us." Racheal says quietly, "I mean we were talking, then you started crying and yelling and you… you called out a name."

"Yea. That reminds me… Who is Tobias?" Adam asks, a greedy and protective look in his eyes as he surveys me.

"My- my brother… He's still in abnegation." Adam knows about my father and I don't have to voice as to why I'm so worried about him. At least to Adam, I don't.

"Why did you cry out for him and-" Racheal starts, but is interrupted by Benny, "Why were you in so much pain?"

That is what confuses me. Why did it hurt so physically to think about him, even if for just one second? I know it was Marcus that triggered the crying and whatnot.

"I'm still in and everything right?" I question nervously. "You didn't answer any questions Hal, please do."

I sigh in defeat. "I cried out for him… because… where he is isn't exactly a safe place for him right now. I don't know why it hurt so much." I don't elaborate.

"Yes… you're still ranked above the line… only out for a few hours actually," Benny says. I nod and sigh in relief.

The doctor walks in and smiles. "You didn't appear to have anything going on with you physically once you came in, but you seem to have gone through some sort of trauma, would you know of any?"

I shake my head. '_Liar!'_ That horrible voice in the back of my head screeches. She hands us discharge papers and Adam and I sign them.

***PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK***

Adam and I snuggle on my bed back In the dorms. His hands slowly rubs my bare lower back, where my shirt is risen up from being pushed up against him.

"Nothing is going on with Benny and you right?" he questions nervously. I sigh and roll on top of him. "I _love _you Adam,_ s_o _much_ that it physically hurts." Adam looks nervous. He had already talked to me about this. We love each other we know this, but neither of us, especially me, had ever seen our parents or relatives or anyone really actually in love. We were trying hard to keep our relation-ship stable, like any other couples. Sometimes, we go out of control, the night on one of the days I had moved up very sufficiently in stage 1. We had kissed, unlike our other kisses, full of fire and a burning passion that we both were going to stay in Dauntless. He had me pushed up against a wall, his hands up my shirt and I had started to unclothe him as well.

I felt that gnawing voice in my head say, '_Not yet, Not ready yet!'_ And for once it was right. I slowed down and Adam gently held my cheeks in his hands. '_We can wait…' _He had panted, '_I can wait… for you… I could wait forever." _

"Hey, Hal? Did you hear me?" His sweet voice is what brings me out of my flashback. "W-What did ya say babe?" I ask quietly, everyone is sleeping at this moment. "I love you too." I smile and lean down from my straddling him positon to kiss him gently. "G'night Adam." He murmurs it back.

***PAGE BREAK* IT IS MORNING***

I am called after Stacy, a Dauntless born, who ranked one place ahead of me in stage 1. I walk into the room from yesterday and look over at Amar he is looking over some stuff on a monitor.

"Amar? I need the syringe." I tell him. "Ah, of course." He says, he gets up and pushes my hair off my neck and pushes it into my skin.

It fades away quickly.

I am in a basement. I recognize the room immediately, "No." I choke my eyes wide. It is an Abnegation basement.

Then _he_ enters the room a belt in his hands. "This. Halifax, it's for your own good." He growls raising his arm and bringing it down at me. It cracks across my face and I sob as all the old pain from my past comes rushing back.

"I'm just trying to make you better. It's all for you." I scream in anger and pain and suddenly, the image of me singing in the bar that night comes rushing in. The song I sung wasn't picked at random. I chose it because I meant _every_ word of that song. "NO!" I scream and I grab the end of the belt and yank it from him. "I HATE you!" I scream and He is gone.

The simulation fades out.

Amar's face is the first I see. "I know it doesn't change anything, but I'm sorry." It is clear that he will manipulate them again.

I nod numbly. I just want Adam. As I walk out I nod to Jon who bravely gets up and walks into the room, with an air of confidence.

I throw myself into Adam's arms as soon as I enter the room. "What was it today love?" He asks quietly. "…My _father_." I spit, "It's ok Hal, Today mine was my mother and sister and…you getting burned in a fire. I tried and tried to get you out. I failed you…" Adam chokes.

"No." I grab his chin and make him look at me, "It was a simulation."

"I know…"

Then it smacks me in the head

Adam is divergent.

I am divergent.

_We _are divergent.

I give him the look. He nods slightly confirming my suspicions. I nod to him as well. He kisses me and mumbles an, 'It's okay,' Against my skin.

"You feeling alright after your little episode yesterday stiff?" scoffs a nasally voice I wished I would never have to hear again.

Jaron.

"Go the hell away, snatch." Racheal spits suddenly, standing up so quickly she grabs the bunk for balance. I give her the '_be careful, you've got precious cargo' _look and she nods slightly.

"Just leave her alone, ok Jaron, she obviously isn't into you. Why do you have to treat her like crap because she won't sleep with you?" Racheal growls. "I mean, you have different girls with you every day you man-whore. She has a boyfriend sitting right. Freaking. There, and a good one too. Are you stupid in the brain?"

Jaron storms at her and before he can take more than 3 steps Kyle's fist collides with his face. "No way, _Jaron_!" Kyle is looming treacherously above him. Jaron stands and angrily storms out.

I snuggle into the covers with Adam as Kyle and Racheal do the same.

Tomorrow is the final test.

Tonight, though, I will enjoy holding Adam close to me.

**I thought this was a better chapter, no? Yea last one was definitely too short. I'll try to sort out the whole Racheal's pregnant thing; I might just do her P.O.V for part of her chapter. So maybe after Hal and friends pass final exam I can do a few more chappies and then skip to Tobias initiation. DUNDUNDUNNNN! That'll be fun to write.**

**TTFN- HALIFAXISDIVERGENT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok here another chapter for you all! Thank you to Allicat Black for reviewing my last chapter, Maybe you all got bored of my story? I don't know, but it's ok at least I still have some reviews to show for it! Sorry if I sound like a review-whore, not trying to be.**

The final test. I am walking up to the chair at this very moment.

Adam had wished me good luck and I had furiously tried to fix my hair, mussed from our previous make-out session. This is do-or-die day.

I was told by Amar that I am doing very well, at the head of the initiate class actually.

I sit down and I am administered the test serum. The leaders will be watching.

**Fear 1:**

It is the steel room once again. I thrust around angrily hitting the sides of the box with extreme force; I must not use my divergence. '_I can't! They'll kill me!'_

Amar had told me about the happenings with divergents' I was fully educated on the matter.

My heart beats a million miles a minute. I am going to suffocate in this little box. I remember thinking this every time Marcus slammed me into the little upstairs closet. I survived, every time, even though sometimes I wanted to die. I will not do what I did last time and I will not give in.

Instead I take little nails at the bottom of the box and push them into the bottom of the closing walls, suddenly, they stop.

I am free.

**Fear 2:**

I wake up on a roof-top, but this confuses me. I am not scared of heights, Tobias is. That's when I see him, my baby brother, whom I love too much to put into words. "Tobias!" I scream in joy, then I remember, this is a _fear_ simulation, something bad is going to happen.

"Toby?!" I yell anxiously, "Get away from there!" I start towards him as he nears the edge of the roof.

"I just want to get away from him," He whispers painfully. He doesn't need to elaborate, I know he is talking about Marcus.

"You don't need to jump off a roof to do it, Tobias, just make it for another year and a half **( A/N: Don't necessarily remember how many years apart they are, so year and a half it is!)** Then you can stay in dauntless with me." I say smoothing his slightly spiky, almost black like mine, hair.

Suddenly, Tobias isn't wearing a shirt and I can see them. Fresh whip marks and hatred and fear. _Fear, handle this like a non-divergent. _Tobias is jumping and I am screaming reaching down for him as he soars towards the pavement. I don't wait to hear the thud. I sink down, cover my ears and rock back and forth. So I guess suicide is my second fear.

**FEAR 3:**

There is a box at the far end of a long white room. I cautiously approach it, scared of what might lay inside. Once I am standing at the box, though, I realize there is nothing in it.

Suddenly, with a jolt of pain shooting through my left side as an unknown force grabs me right in that spot where I can't see them coming.

I am shoved in the box before I can even guess what is happening. Training doesn't apply when you are surprise attacked by something you can't see. Through a hole in the side of the box, I look out into the world and I am engulfed by gut-wrenching fear. I am being buried alive.

I struggle and scream as the dirt piles up on top of the crate I am stuffed in. I can't breathe at all, I am trying to cry, yet I cannot.

I take one last gulp of air and settle down.

Letting happy memories glide through my system.

My and Adam's first kiss.

Those worn-out-from-getting-beat nights where Tobias and I would cry together, over ourselves, our mother, and hope for a better life.

Racheal's baby.

Racheal and Kyle.

Zip lining with Benny.

My lungs can't take it anymore and, just as they start to burst.

The crate disappears

**Fear 4:**

The next fear starts almost as abruptly as the others ended. I am in a dark room. Adam, Racheal and Kyle stand in with me too, but they don't even acknowledge each other. Their sights are set on me, why? I don't know.

I notice when I turn to see a large mirror on the wall. I am completely bare. Naked as naked can get.

A serious blush sets in and then the taunts start, mostly from Racheal and Kyle.

"God! You are so small!" Racheal laughs, obviously talking about my chest. "She's so, scared up!" Kyle laughs a smirk covering his face. Many other taunts pour out of their mouths, but Adam speaks his first one, as tears slide down my cheeks. "Why would I ever want you!?" He scoffs. My world falls apart as I sink to the ground and hug my knees.

_Ugly. Stupid. Scared. Small. Unattractive_,

The taunts continue until I can't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!" I screech my voice causing my own ears to ring. They are quiet. They are gone.

I am safe, even if only for another 20 seconds

**Fear 5:**

The air on my skin stays the same and nothing about the scene changes, except Adam, Racheal, and Kyle disappearing. I am still naked.

I see a four-poster bed rise up from the floor and I cock my head. I am afraid of sleeping naked. I don't think so.

I feel cold hands on my back so suddenly that I almost cry out. I turn around to face whoever is touching me.

No

No

No

Jaron

Fear and Hatred fills me as I accidently stumble into the bed. Right where he wants me

His hand roughly grasps my chest and I cry out in fear. He pushes me back onto the bed and I yell and try to fight him as he rips his shirt off. Too many Tattoos to count, as I presumed.

His hands slide up and down my body in a revolting way and I squirm and sob as he takes me in with greedy eyes.

"I hate you!" I scream, I bring my knee up into his, thankfully still covered, groin area.

He moans doubling over in pain.

He fades away.

**Fear six:**

I knew this one was coming before I even entered the final exam room.

My father,

My horrible, abusive father,

Whom I hate,

A lot

He stands in front of me with a belt in his hands.

"This is for you Halifax; I'm just trying to make you good."

I back away from him quickly, anger pulsing through my veins.

He brings the belt down and it cracks across my shoulder.

Instead of falling and giving up, like I used to do, I fight back, dauntlessly.

I punch Marcus hard, and a good satisfactory feeling flows through me.

Again

Again

Again

He is down with only 4 swift punches.

And he calls me weak.

***PAGE BREAK***

After I had awoken I just ran out of the room. Everyone in there saw it, my father, my deepest fears, and my embarrassing fear of rape, yet I guess any woman is scared of it.

I run straight into Adam's arms, where he sits, waiting for me. He had just gone before me, "I love you. I love you." I moan over and over again pressing open-mouthed kisses to his jaw, neck, and shoulders.

"Hey," He soothes, "Whatever I said to you in that simulation, I would _never_ say anything like that in real life."

I've never told him about that fear, he just knows. We get each other like that, or maybe it's because were both divergent and we read each other more easily. I think a little bit of both.

I kiss him passionately and he takes my hand; we run towards the chasm. He leads me down a kind of secret looking path. The river is almost right there with how low into the earth we are and the edge of the chasm has a large rock right next to it.

I lead Adam over and we sit. "I come here to think; I found it on, like, the second day of training," He informs me.

I press my lips to his sweetly and our hands roam everywhere.

I don't want our first time to be somewhere where we could fall and die. I really don't

Adam feels the say way too I guess because he pulls away.

***PAGE BREAK***

The rankings. They flash on the board and a tremendous bubble pops in my chest, in a good way.

Adam

Halifax

Racheal

Kyle

Chris

Mariah

Benny

Jon

Stacy

Vera

Sparrow

Cut:

Jack

Mason

I throw myself at Adam, squealing like a little 4 year old. "We did it!" I scream.

"We did it, girlfriend!" Racheal exclaims joyfully from behind me.

I throw my arms around her and hug her close.

We did it.

It took 2 weeks,

But we did it.

**A/N: OKAY! How do ya like her fears? I dunno really how long they are in initiation I guessed :P. Okay, Well another update tomorrow maybe. Defiantly this weekend though.**

**TTFN- Halifaxisdivergent. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sooooo sorry for the longest wait ever! I just started school and All-State for band is comin up so I've been packed.**

_*Year and a half later*_

It's been a year since Adam and I made dauntless and six months since Racheal gave birth to a beautiful little girl. I don't think I've seen Kyle cry until he held that little girl, "Jezebel." He had murmured looking down at her. So that was her name.

Adam and I keep our divergence hidden. If any one else I know is divergent, they hide it well.

Tomorrow, though, is the next choosing ceremony. Tobias's choosing ceremony.

I could lie and say I don't care where he goes, but I do, I want him to come here with me, away from Marcus. Safe. Adam takes good care of me, kissing me and holding me. We haven't become _intimate_ yet. I'm not ready.

Today is Sunday, Adam and I lay in a fort made of pillows and blankets with a little string of lights around the outside, with every light in our new apartment (which we had agreed to share) turned off, our little fort glows like a firefly.

I lean up for a kiss, which Adam happily obliges to. His lips are soft and firm against my own, "Hal?" He whispers wistfully, his eyes glazed over as he sits and watches me in my old pyjamas. "I know." I whisper, tangling my fingers in his shaggy brown hair.

"I want you."

I don't respond.

"I do, Halifax, I love you, I know you're not scared of the act, you're scared I'll leave you afterwards."

_Bingo._

"I love you too baby." I mumble, kissing him gently.

He frowns, "Hal? Do you even believe me?"

"Of course!" I say sternly, tossing a small neck pillow at him.

He smiles under the pillow and peeks around it to look at me.

"I know you do." He teases and I roll my eyes.

"Are you worried about you're brother?"

_Yes._

"Nah, he'll make to right decision, though I can't say I don't want to see him again."

"Are you sure?" Adam's tone is low, as he looks at me from his sprawled out position in our fort.

"I'm not sure of anything Adam, except us." I whisper leaning my forehead to his.

"Yeah. Us is good" he says confidently and I can't help but smile.

Yeah us is definitely good.

**A/N: so yep, sorry for long time skip and this was just the introduction to the next section of the story. Also incredibly fluffy!**

**TTFN-Halifaxisdivergent**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey-O! So, I've never read the Four stories, I'm just gonna make his initiation up the way I think it would be. Here it is!**

The choosing ceremony was an hour ago. I stayed behind; I was such a nervous wreck.

"_Adam! What if he chooses Abnegation! My father… He'll- He'll!" _

_Adam had grabs my arms, "Hal! Baby, it'll be alright." _

I am still scared, but if Tobias comes hurtling down from the rooftop, I know he is safe. Right at this moment Adam and I are racing towards the place where the net is, to see this year's initiates.

We get there in the nick of time, a small boy is blue is falling towards the net. Amar pulls him up and asks the same question he does every year.

"First Jumper- Eric!"

The boy is small with dark, greasy hair; he will make a good dauntless.

Then I see it, a streak of _grey_. Grey means Abnegation! I look at Adam and he shares the same anxious, yet excited look as me.

The _boy_ gets up, without Amar's help. I gasp loudly, eyes fall on me and I stumble into Adam, my eyes still on the tall, muscular, blue-eyed boy.

"Tobias…" I choke so quietly I don't hear myself, or maybe that's because I didn't say it.

"Alright then? Um… Stiff!?" Amar calls out, I turn. '_Of course Tobias wouldn't want anyone to know his real name, Idiot.' _My brain snarls and I visibly frown.

The rest of the transfers and Dauntless borns jump and I turn to look at Tobias as we head on the tour I went on a year ago, my first day in Dauntless.

He looks over at me, giving me a scientific look over and then does a double-take. "Hal!?" He mouths his blue eyes, that match mine perfectly, widen. I smile brightly and mouth back, "Wait until the tour is over."

***PAGE BREAK***

The tours are finished, and as the other transfers sit down for lunch I pull Tobias, or stiff, aside.

"Hal!" He cries and buries his face in my hair. I choke back a sob and hold him close, "You made it in?" He asks quietly. I nod tears welling up, I show him my tattoo which, very ironically has a hickey from Adam right above it.

"Umm… What is that?" I notice how different he sounds, but still, distinctly sounds like he used to. I blush fiercely and pull my shirt back right, "That? Oh, nothing Tob-Stiff." He nods thankfully at me. "But, back to the question, What- or should I say _who_ is that from?"

Even though I am the older sister he acts like the protective older brother. "My…boyfriend," I stammer out. His eyes stretch in a way that shows angered curiosity,

"Who would that be?"

"I see why you left Abnegation, because you honestly can't mind your own damn business."

I remember the first time I heard a curse word used freely, I was astounded and Tobias' eyebrows rise. He would never belong in Abnegation, he is already Dauntless.

"Besides, Adam loves me; we've been together since _my _initiation."

Tobias doesn't answer. I know he is envious, at least somewhat, there was a little blonde girl, 12 when I left, He really liked her and after our daily beating from our _amazing_ father, he would sit and watch her play with her brother, Caleb, I think.

"Miss your little girlie-friend?" I giggle. His eyes narrow, "I never got to even talk to her…" His face falls from angry to depressed, I am glad he still cares about me though we've been separated.

We talk for a good half-hour, about many things. How bad Marcus was while I was gone, Adam, Racheal and her new baby, Jezebel, and my other friends, my and Adam's relationship, and Dauntless in general.

"See you tomorrow." I finally relent, and he goes with the other intiates to the dorms.

I only think one thing.

'_I've finally got both my boys!'_

**A/N: Yay another chapter! This was a hard one to write, so if it sucks I'm sorry!**

**TTFN- HALIFAXISDIVERGENT!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey all! I am crazy over this story haha! Well here is next chapter, might not be all that good.**

The first day of training went smoothly; Tobias learned everything quickly, not even flinching when he pulls the trigger on the gun.

Right now, it's seven in the morning; the initiates were up an hour ago. I stand in the kitchen, flitting around, preparing breakfast for Adam. I pour some juice into a glass and when I spin around, Adam is standing in the doorway from our bedroom, watching me with an amused look on his face.

My face heats up and I quickly place the juice on the counter and spin back around, burying my red face in my hands. I hear him laugh, so I bury my face in even farther.

"Good morning baby, smells good, yea?" His soft voice is right behind me and along with it I feel his strong arms scoop me up and he pries my hands from my face.

I blush even harder when he looks down at me in his arms, bridal style. The look of love on his face is overwhelming; I hope I am returning it.

We sit in a comfortable silence, with his hand on my knee, rubbing small circles.

"So… Um how did your talk with To-Stiff go?"

I don't respond for a while, but when I do it's with a strained voice.

"Fine, He was glad to see me, we talked and he wasn't mad at me, thank god."

Adam contemplates, "Did you mention me, what was his reaction?" He asks, but then cutely adds, "If you did mention me, of course."

"Umm… He saw my _hickey_ when I showed him my tattoo. He asked and I answered, he's still _very_ protective."

Adam laughs, a deep sound I've come to love, a safe, loving sound. A sound I now associate with home.

"Is this something I should worry about?" He asks, a bemused look twinkling in his evergreen eyes.

"He wouldn't hurt you, no matter how strong he is, he knows I love you."

Adam smiles, "I love you too," He whispers lightly into my hair.

***PAGE BREAK***

Tobias and two dauntless borns, Zeke and Shauna, I think, are conversing, when Adam and I arrive in the cafeteria.

Tobias looks at me and I see the smile in his eyes, but it doesn't reach his lips, '_of course it doesn't he's still suffering from that father you left him with, dummy.'_ The voice snarls in my head and I scratch my hair as if to tell it to shut up.

Tobias then notices Adam and scowls. I just roll my eyes and head towards the table.

Adam and I sit and I greet Zeke and Shauna politely. Adam does the same.

"Hey, stiff, you okay there?" Zeke asks glancing at Tobias on my right. I look at him and he is shifting uncomfortably, I know he's go questions for me, and probably Adam as well.

"Yea he's fine." I pull him up and motion for Adam to come with us.

"What do you want to ask us?" I question irritably.

Tobias still himself and shakes his head slightly before starting.

"You're her boyfriend?" He asks Adam. Adam nods, "Yes and very proud and lucky to be." He smiles lovingly at me.

"Just don't hurt her, I'll talk to you later Hal." And with that he's back with Zeke and Shauna, leaving me with angry thoughts.

"Still love me?" Adam asks

I roll my eyes, "Of course," I smile at him

"Always."

**A/N: Okay so kinda fillery, but moves the plot ahead. Okay then!**

**TTFN- Halifaxisdivergent**


	19. Authors note!

**A/N: Sorry for those who were expecting a chapter! I just need to get some ideas and I'm kind of fading out of the Divergent fandom (I'm falling in love with Hetalia actually. Ve~!) I'll try to work on this and my other stories over the week. If I get inspired I'll start a chapter for this okay? I've had terrible writers block and I was horribly sick this whole week! **


End file.
